In love with Usui Takumi
by TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: A story about Ayuzawa's love for Usui. Just an alternative kissing and confession-scene, just because I love this couple so much! Re-read and re-written. One-shot.


'Stupid, stupid love…Why do I love him so much!?'

Ayuzawa, the council president of Seika Senior High took a deep breath. She was furious and banged one of her hands in the wall, immediately taking it back when the pain came.

She was standing outside the maid café, in the backyard, dressed in her regular maid-costume: a black dress that followed her forms in a nice way and that ended over her knees, and some cute bunny-ears that dangled a bit when she walked.

She shook her head when she saw who was coming out the workers' door, Usui Takumi. That creepy, good-looking pervert who she had a crush on. Who she has had a crush on for a while.

He was beautiful with the light blond hair, almost yellow that went everywhere and wouldn't be tamed no matter what. Beautiful green, golden eyes and with a body full of muscles. A lot of muscles... He was quite handsome. Almost every girl he met or saw loved him in just some seconds. He was pretty and she knew he knew it very well.

"What are you doing in the backyard, idiot! Go inside and help Manager with the cooking." Ayuzawa yelled out, taking some steps back when he only came closer to her. His eyes fixated at hers.

"Usui… stop!"

She became scared when he didn't.

He stopped right in front of her and hugged her in a bone-crushing hug.

Ayuzawa gasped and tried to move but his grip was too hard. She could only breathe.

"Prez shouldn't stand outside the building in that costume. It is cold outside and you never know where a pervert is lurking." Usui mumbled inside her ear, she could feel his warm breath tickle her. She could hardly stop from sighing in a wrong way.

She summoned all anger she had and yelled loud in his ear: "The only pervert around here is you! Let go of me, you idiot!"

Ayuzawa started to push Usui away when he tried to hold her tight. If someone saw them now, they could see the scene in a _very_ wrong way.

They soon heard some giggling from the coworker-door. Both boy and girl jumped when they saw who it was, the Manager.

She was Ayuzawa's boss and had a huge fantasy, little too big for a manager. She was cute with the black, short hair and pretty face, but this time with the tiny lips in a not-good-on-earth-kind-of-smile, she was looking like a maniac.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the lovey-dovey scene, but some costumers are waiting for you, Ayuzawa. For you too, Usui..." She said in a sad tone. She then went inside, after turning around at the door and giggling uncontrolled at the weird couple at the backyard of course...

"Usui...let go! You heard what Manager said..." Ayuzawa tried to get free from his grip, but froze when she heard him mumble: "I don't want to..."

Her heart began to beat faster and faster while her face became as red as the freshest tomato on sale.

After many attempts there she failed, Ayuzawa luckily managed to get free from his huge bear-hug. With no looking back she flew inside the café and began to take orders, not turning around when she sensed someone staring at her.

X-O-X

It has been many scenes like that before: he hugging her when she took a time-out outside at the backyard, Manager interrupting and she blushing like mad. It had started to be normal routine and she didn't like it.

'Why do I love him, when did I start to love him and does he love me back?'

She had thought about that many times, those questions, and it was hard to answer them. The biggest question is not _when _or why but _does_, does he love her back?

Ayuzawa didn't dear to hope. She didn't want to hope, she didn't want to love him either. She wanted to live a life there she hated him the most. Not wanted to kiss him every time she looked at his kiss-able lips.

"Usui, why do I like you?" Ayuzawa whispered into the night. A cold breeze made her take her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

She was sitting on the window frame in her bedroom with the window wide open.

It was a beautiful night, dark-blue and clear with stars all over the sky.

The stars glittered and the view was perfect. "Why do I like you, Usui?"

She mumbled now, sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them a few minutes later she screamed out loud. Guess who sat on one of the tree's arms right outside the window dressed in black from top to toe with the green eyes of his sparkling...you guessed right. It was Usui.

"What the hell are you doing here, you idiot!" she said after coming back from the shock.

"I'm just watching Prez…" he mumbled with a grin. The school president looked him closely up and down: from his black cap, down his black leather jacket, down his black jeans until she saw his black boots.

"Usui...why are you wearing black clothes? Were you going to break into my house?"

Ayuzawa was surprised she was so calm.

"Does Prez think I look good in it?"

"..."

"Hurting..." he said in a tone that showed he wasn't hurt at all, he sent her his well-known grin.

Ayuzawa sighed quietly after seeing the smile before she sputtered: "How do you know my address, you pervert? And how long have you been in that tree?"

She was afraid he had heard her earlier.

The thought made her blush furiously.

"Do you have a fever or something?"

"Answer me, you idiot! How do you know my address and h_o_w long have you been in that tree!?"

She was shaking in anger, her face was all red.

"Relax now… I got you address from Yukimaru-"

"Did you kiss him again?" She interrupted.

"No, but I was very close. . . I have been in the tree in almost two hours."

"You watched me shift clothes! You're so… you're so… so an Alien! What kind of planet you come from, you pervert!"

"I didn't see you change… well, not _all_ of your clothes… sadly."

He mumbled the last thing, but Ayuzawa heard him well.

"You sick pervert! How could you-"

Usui interrupted quickly. "What did you say back then, before you caught me? I didn't hear it but I heard you say something about me."

Ayuzawa blushed again, looking at the ground instead of him, embarrassed.

"What did you say?"

"Just something…" Ayuzawa mumbled, truly embarrassed.

"Ayuzawa…" he whispered and suddenly he jumped elegantly through the window and hugged her in one of his hugs again.

The girl gasped, wasn't sure what to do. 'Should I hug him back?'

She blushed even more when she found out that she wanted to.

'I shouldn't hug him; he's just teasing me again. He always teases me, he is just mean to me. God, why do I love him!'

"Please…" Ayuzawa sighed and tried to loosen the grip of the strong arms of his.

"No" he replied back, a bit angry. He tightened the grip.

"Usui, please…"

"No," he said firmly and pressed himself closer to her.

"Please, do not tease me…" Ayuzawa whispered, her tears ran quietly down her face.

"Are you crying?" Usui asked surprised, loosened the grip a little and tried to see her face.

She didn't answer, embarrassed again.

"Ayuzawa," he muttered smiling when he saw her face and suddenly he kissed her softly... gentle. She got jelly legs and pressed herself closer to him. She sighed when he loosened the grip and carefully caressed her cheek.

"I'm so…"

He started, stopped. Ayuzawa got surprised when she saw him blush slightly.

She met his eyes, and held it for a moment.

"It was a bit of a kiss…" He mumbled. She replied with a nod.

"What did you say back then?" He asked after a while, looking at her curious.

After a minute she answered the question.

"I asked the sky why I like you.."

Ayuzawa was terrified, would he laugh at her?

But he didn't, he just looked shocked.

"Do you like me!?"

He seemed very surprised, looking at her with huge, sexy eyes.

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'm serious. I like you."

"You _are _joking."

"No, I am not."

"You truly are joking! Where's the hidden camera?"

He took up one of her school-books that were on her desk, looking after it.

The boy and girl started to argue, Usui didn't believe in Ayuzawa at all. He thought she just teased him.

"Listen to me, you idiot. I…Like…You!"

Ayuzawa was full of anger, she started to shake. She tried to convince him, but Usui didn't believe her at all.

"I don't want to believe you, you will just tease me." Usui said quickly.

Ayuzawa couldn't hold it anymore, she took his hands that was trembling like a steam with fish, took them and said hard: "**I**…**like**…**you...a lot!**!"

And then she kissed him, not so soft. She just wanted to convince him that she wasn't lying.

"Ayuzawa" Usui whispered. After a while he mumbled smiling "I like you too."

* * *

><p><em>Hello! I love Maid-sama and I hope you liked this little one-shot.<em>

_I'd written it before, but I didn't like it so much so I have re-read it and re-read it... Hope you like this 'version' better..._

_I don't own Maid-sama_


End file.
